


Love Like Winter

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Feminization, Festive bfs, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Title from AFI cause I’m an emo
Relationships: Brandon Carlo/Charlie McAvoy
Kudos: 21





	Love Like Winter

It’s mid December and Charlie’s resolution to watch one Christmas movie a day isn’t going well.

“Babe, if we don’t watch Home Alone tonight then we’re gonna be so behind.” His voice is slightly higher than normal and a little whiny- it always convinces Brandon.

They settle on the couch under a blanket and Carlo stops to take it all in. Charlie decorated everywhere as soon as Thanksgiving was over, and their apartment has never felt cozier. The tree he picked out is huge, the twinkling lights the only ones on in the room. Charlie’s in festive PJs, down to the socks. He even made hot cocoa. Brandon thinks he may be in love with a Christmas elf. 

They kiss every few sips, lips tasing like chocolate and peppermint. 

“You make this yourself?” 

“Yeah, took me 1200 years to get it right.” Charlie says with a smile, and Brandon’s right. His boyfriend is an elf.

—————

The next day they head down to a lake that Charlie’s friends told him about, a huge one that’s apparently perfect for skating and usually mostly empty. Charlie told Brandon it would be like a practice, but just for them. Really he just wanted a mini romantic getaway, if only for a few hours.

The drive is peaceful, Charlie resting his head on Brandon’s shoulder as the older man drives. They get there a couple hours before sunset and waste no time getting on the ice.

Charlie’s friends were right- this lake is massive and empty. Snow is covering everything around it, making the air silent. It almost doesn’t feel like they’re still in the states.

They skate by themselves for a bit, Charlie skating away as fast as possible before rushing back towards his teammate for a kiss. He loves seeing Brandon on the ice in normal clothes, there’s something comforting about it.

They eventually drift together and skate hand in hand to watch the sunset. It’s cliche, Charlie thinks, but he knows Brandon is his person. Not just in romantic moments like these, but in every moment. When Brandon’s had a rough day and he’s annoyed, when they fight, when they yell. In all those moments he knows, too.

He stops Carlo so he can get a good look at him in the pretty light, kiss him. Brandon’s lips are cold but soft, tongues sliding together. 

They pull apart slightly, the larger man poking Charlie’s red nose, pinching his cheeks. “How are you so cute?” They kiss again, never able to get enough of each other.

“Wanna head home?” Charlie asks, grabbing Brandon’s ass, a not so subtle hint. 

“Why, little one? You chilly?” 

Charlie laughs, cheeks turning pink at the name. “Maybe, warm me up?” 

Carlo takes the opportunity to pick Charlie up bridal style and skate him back towards the car, spinning a few times along the way for dramatic effect. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

—————

When they get home Brandon leads Charlie by the hand to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed face first.

“Rude.”

Brandon drags out his “sorry” while he pulls Charlie’s pants off. “No undies?” 

Charlie smiles and blushes, hides his face in the bed.

Carlo takes a moment to admire his teammate spread out in front of him, thick ass and thighs making it hard to think straight. Charlie still has a hoodie and baseball cap on too, one of Brandon’s favorite looks.

“Fuck, Charlie. No matter how many times I see your ass I’ll never get used to it.” Carlo says, leaning down to kiss Charlie’s thighs, cheeks. “So pretty.” Brandon’s words between kisses make Charlie’s head spin.

The older man keeps kissing, licking until he finally makes it to Charlie’s hole, slowly licking around it. He thinks his favorite thing in the world might be burying his face in McAvoy’s ass.

Charlie grinds backwards, moving around and getting Brandon’s face wet. Face still buried, he reaches over for some lube and squirts way too much all over Charlie’s ass. 

“That’s fucking cold!” Charlie’s protest goes mostly unnoticed, Brandon working quickly to get his pants off and spread the lube around with his dick. He holds Charlie’s cheeks together and slides his dick through them, and Charlie’s worried he might come from just this feeling. 

“Ready baby? Gonna fill you up.” Brandon’s teasing McAvoy’s rim with the tip of his dick, lube and precum dripping down the younger man’s inner thighs. 

Charlie groans in response, pushing his ass back. “Want it so bad, miss your dick.”

Brandon laughs. “You had my dick in you this morning, Charlie.”

“Still miss it.” McAvoy turns his head to make sure Brandon sees his pout, which is all the older man needs to push inside. The fit is tight but smooth, the excess lube making things move a lot easier.

Once he finds a rhythm he flips Charlie over to see his face, his dick. He gets rid of both their tops too, so they’re finally naked. 

Charlie loves when Carlo fucks him like this; he can see every muscle flex, every expression on his face. Charlie can also touch his own dick, which never fails to make Brandon flush deep red and increase his pace.

“Fuck, Charlie, so fucking hot.” Brandon’s pace is getting erratic, eyes locked on McAvoy’s hand around his own dick. “Never get tired of your pussy.”

Charlie groans, writhing around underneath the larger man. Brandon discovered a few months into their relationship that he could get Charlie squirming and blushing if he said things like that, so he saves them for special occasions. Today feels special.

“Love your dick so much.” Charlie looks up through his eyelashes and Brandon’s trying to figure out how the fuck he got so lucky. 

“It’s all yours, princess.” 

Charlie blushes harder, dick painfully hard and leaking at this point. “Love you.” He breathes out, “Gonna come for you.” 

Charlie sticks to his word, coming a few pumps later all over his stomach and chest. Brandon’s watching him like a hawk, following soon after. He absolutely loves the feeling of filling Charlie up, getting every drop into him until the younger man’s a moaning, squirmy mess.

They head to the shower to clean up, both men sleepy and unable to stop touching, even for a second. 

Charlie puts his Christmas PJs on again before they lay down to sleep, earning a litany of cheek and forehead kisses from Brandon.

“Sleepy.” Charlie says, mostly slurred. He’s only being kept awake at this point by the kisses.

“You’re too cute not to kiss.” 

McAvoy scrunches his face up in an attempt to look menacing. “What about now?” He asks, eyes still closed. 

“Illegally cute.” Brandon kisses him a few more times for good measure then settles on just holding him as close as possible, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from AFI cause I’m an emo


End file.
